<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Wince by ThePoisonPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016457">Behind the Wince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonPen/pseuds/ThePoisonPen'>ThePoisonPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, wrath - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonPen/pseuds/ThePoisonPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan listed the Seven Deadly Sins,  Virgil winced. Why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello readers! I got this idea from the video about intrusive thoughts. When Logan was listing the seven deadly sins, I couldn’t help but notice Virgil’s wince. Then, something sprouted in my mind and I wrote this. Please enjoy, and let me know if I should write more! Here we go!</strong>
</p>
<p>The closer one got to the Dark side of Thomas’ mind, the more the forest morphed into a twisted version of the Light side.</p>
<p>            Virgil had to remain hypervigilant of where he placed his feet; any wrong step could lead to a broken ankle. As he picked his way through the forest, he watched the shadows grow more and more ominous as the tree leaves blocked more of the sun. He had always hated it over here, but he was here for a reason.</p>
<p>            The wind started howling and leaves whipped around and lashed at Virgil’s face.</p>
<p>            “Well isn’t this surprising?”</p>
<p>            Virgil looked through squinted eyes to see that familiar figure dressed in yellow and black. “So good to see you,” he drawled once the wind died down.</p>
<p>            Janus smirked and strode over confidently. “I thought you had lost your way. It’s been so long since you deigned to visit us poor Dark sides.”</p>
<p>            Virgil rolled his eyes. “You know why I’ve stayed away.”</p>
<p>            “So, what brought you back?”</p>
<p>            “You know why,” Virgil almost sighed. “I’ve noticed Thomas’ behavior and how restless the others are getting because of it. Now, if you don’t mind, where’s the house? How come you keep moving it?”</p>
<p>            As the two headed off, Janus laughed and blamed it on Remus. “He’s always looking for ways to mess with us!”</p>
<p>            Now the trees were dead, their leaves scattered in the dirt, and their roots pulled up in some areas. Eventually, they gave way to a clearing of rough and dead grass where a house stood perched in the center.</p>
<p>            Virgil, upon seeing the structure, felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach whip up and churn his stomach. His chest constricted, and his breath got faster the closer they got.</p>
<p>            Janus sighed and opened the door. “He’s waiting for you,” was all he offered as the other side passed him.</p>
<p>            Virgil’s anxiety was not soothed by the creaking of the door and floorboards, but he pressed on anyway. “Hello!” he called into the worn-out house.</p>
<p>            A voice like Thomas’ seemed to reverberate through the living room. “Virgil.” All love and joy and happiness were absent. “You finally came.”</p>
<p>            That retched noise surrounded Virgil and grated on his nerves. “I thought you promised to leave them alone,” he hissed back.</p>
<p>            A figure emerged like a supervillain from the shadows along with a condescending laugh. “Oh, Virgil, what’s a deal without your end of the bargain?” Blood red eyes met Virgil’s brown ones. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>            The former Dark side fought the urge to shrink away from the uncomfortable eye contact. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>            A pierced tongue licked a bruise at the corner of a mouth. “Yes, but depriving me for so long is just criminal. I had no outlet, so…”</p>
<p>            Flashbacks of Thomas lashing out and yelling and snapping pencils until he slipped and got stabbed rushed through Virgil’s unwilling mind.</p>
<p>            “You’re lucky our dear Thomas is so virtuous.”</p>
<p>            “Listen, Henry,” Virgil hissed, “I’m here now, so stop being a bitch and get on with-” He would’ve finished his sentence but a fist slamming into his jaw prevented him from doing so. He was thrown to the side, surprised by the force of the attack, and caught himself on the couch. He met Henry’s glare with his own and said, “that’s more like it.”</p>
<p>            The distorted voice did nothing to dissuade Henry from attacking again. The Dark side grabbed Virgil’s shirt and threw him to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>            The anxious persona slammed into the wall and just barely kept himself from slumping to the ground. He could feel his body protesting the abuse, but he couldn’t leave now. <em>This is for Thomas,</em> he thought through the pain. <em>This is for your true family.</em></p>
<p>            Henry watched Virgil struggle to regain his balance with a grin. “Please, feel free to hit back,” he offered. “That would make it so much fun!” He strode right up and backhanded Virgil, eyes following the crumpling figure. “I remember when you fought back.”</p>
<p>            Virgil groaned as pain spread throughout his jaw. “I shouldn’t even be here,” he said more to himself. “You were supposed to leave Thomas alone!” His voice warped at the end.</p>
<p>            Shrugging, Henry stepped back to give Virgil room to stand back up. “You were supposed to come here every other month, Virg. Now, how many times did you not uphold your end of the deal? Oh yeah. Twice.” He sank a vicious uppercut into Virgil’s gut. “What happens when you bottle up your rage for too long, Virgil?” he roared. “Your wrath grows stronger! This is more your fault than mine!” He brought Virgil close to his face. “Remember all those times when Thomas almost hit his friends and lash out?”</p>
<p>            Virgil remembered.</p>
<p>            “That was my little calling card since you don’t answer the phone!” Henry kneed him and threw him to the ground, ignoring the chair that was knocked over in the process.</p>
<p>            Virgil’s instincts kicked in, and he struggled to crawl away from the other. “It was a mistake,” he mumbled around blood in his mouth. “I’m sorry for that!” He was struggling between giving Henry what he wanted and punching back and just lying there and taking it. “It won’t happen again.” He looked over his shoulder and met Henry’s gaze. “So long as you don’t touch Thomas again.”</p>
<p>            Henry lashed out in the form of a vicious kick to Virgil’s chest, sending the other side slamming back into the wall. He said nothing and started raining blows down onto Virgil, red eyes seemingly flaring brighter than before.</p>
<p>            Virgil was unsure if he would survive this encounter. There was nothing he could do anymore. He forced himself to not cry; it would only add fuel to the fire, but he did manage to utter out a weak “stop”.</p>
<p>            The plea didn’t reach Henry’s ears.</p>
<p>            To Virgil, it felt as though the wrathful side was going to kill him. Well, at least he was going to die protecting his family.</p>
<p>            “Henry, that’s enough!”</p>
<p>            A new voice startled them both as a hand forced Henry off of Virgil and shoved him back.</p>
<p>            Henry snarled and regained his footing. “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten fond of him, snake.”</p>
<p>            Janus smiled. “That’s not it, but you are over the time limit.”</p>
<p>            <em>Had it really been two hours already?</em> To Virgil, it felt so much longer.</p>
<p>            “I was having so much fun,” Henry hissed, eyes still trained on the anxious side. “Can’t stop now.” With that, he threw himself back at Virgil with a roar and shoved Janus to the side.</p>
<p>            Virgil was too weak to even pretend to defend himself. He only hoped that Henry would make it quick.</p>
<p>            Before Henry could hit Virgil again, Janus got in the way, not moving until they were practically nose to nose. “How about this,” he said a little weaker this time. “The next time around, I’ll let you take a swing at me.” He sealed the deal with a wink. “You always did like how I screamed.”</p>
<p>            Henry’s eyes finally broke away from his target. His breathing calmed down.</p>
<p>            It seemed to be over.</p>
<p>            “Take care, Virgil,” Henry finally drawled, turning to leave. “I know how much you care about those Light sides.”</p>
<p>            Virgil winced as he almost tripped on a root.</p>
<p>            “Careful,” Janus chided, though he stooped down to help. “We want to bring you back to the others in one piece, right?”</p>
<p>            “You didn’t have to do that,” rasped Virgil. “You have enough to deal with when I’m not there to distract him.”</p>
<p>            “You took quite a beating, Virgil, and it would be such a shame for Thomas to lose you. We all know what happens then.”</p>
<p>            Saying nothing, Virgil nodded and remained silent for the remainder of the journey.</p>
<p>            Soon, the trees became more manicured and luscious. The pathway became less overgrown, and sunlight filtered through in beautiful rays. They eventually gave way to a glorious meadow full of wildflowers and green grass.</p>
<p>            “This is where I will leave you,” Janus said gently. “Get inside.” He nodded to the quaint house. “Tell Thomas I said ‘hi’.”</p>
<p>            Virgil turned to thank him, but he was alone once again. Now all that was left to do was clean up. He did not want to answer unnecessary questions later; his anxiety skyrocketed just thinking about it. He could hear Patton and Roman greet Thomas in their usual manner. <em>Oh well. I better hurry.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you all for reading this little story idea that I had. I chose Wrath’s name because I always thought of Henry the Eighth as wrathful. Please feel free to review and leave kudos. Once again, thank you for reading. It really means a lot. Bye from ThePoisonPen!</strong>
</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>So, I got inspiration to continue the story! I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for taking the time to read this. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudo. Here we go!</strong> </p>
<p>Thomas could see how bothered Virgil seemed to be over the past few days and couldn’t shake the worry from his mind. He had tried to talk to the side after everyone else had gone, but Virgil would always dodge questions and sink away to his room. He had gone to the others and asked, but no one seemed to know what was wrong.</p>
<p>            <em>He probably just needs some space,</em> they all concluded.</p>
<p>            Virgil sighed as he stared at his spider. He was getting careless. He saw how the others looked at him with concern, but he had resolved to not reveal the truth. If it got out, he was certain they would do everything to bar him from going again.</p>
<p>            “Virgil?”</p>
<p>            The anxious side jumped out of his skin, his spider falling to the floor as he cried.</p>
<p>            Thomas reeled back and held up his hands. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry, Virgil! It’s just me! Look. It’s okay!”</p>
<p>            Upon seeing who it was, the tension drained out of Virgil’s body, and he lowered his gaze. “Hello Thomas,” he greeted. “What can I do for you? Why are you here?” He already knew the reason.</p>
<p>            Thomas sat down under the never-stopping clock. “I just want to talk.”</p>
<p>            “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>            “You’re a terrible liar.”</p>
<p>            Virgil reigned in the urge to roll his eyes and groan in exasperation.</p>
<p>            Thomas patted the seat behind him. “Come on. Sit down.”</p>
<p>            Virgil shook his head and even shrunk away a bit. “Thomas, I really don’t want to talk about whatever it is you want to talk about. Can you please just leave?”</p>
<p>            “I noticed the bruising on your neck.”</p>
<p>            Dread filled Virgil’s chest. He thought he had covered everything!</p>
<p>            “What is happening?” Thomas insisted, getting up and approaching his anxious side. “Let me help you!” He held out a hand, hoping against hope that Virgil would take it.</p>
<p>            “No! Go away!” Two voices spewed through Virgil’s mouth, and he slapped his hand over his mouth almost immediately after. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” he almost cried.</p>
<p>            “Virgil, it’s fine,” Thomas soothed. “Should I get someone else? I can do that.”</p>
<p>            Shaking the dual voice from him, Virgil declined. He didn’t want anyone here right now, and he certainly couldn’t deal with Roman or Logan. He thought of Patton, but just remembering the heart’s cheery disposition kept him from asking. “Thomas?” he almost whispered. “I’m…”</p>
<p>            A vision assaulted Virgil’s mind. He saw himself telling Thomas what was happening with Henry. He saw The Light sides heading over to confront the Darks. He saw Henry getting angry, and he saw his friends and Thomas on the ground beaten and left at death’s door.</p>
<p>            He choked out a sob and recoiled again. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “Can you please leave?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”</p>
<p>            “I’ll be fine,”’ Virgil insisted.</p>
<p>            Thomas sat back down on the sofa. He kept his gaze on his anxious side and crossed his legs. Though there was no clock that told actual time, he glanced behind him and watched the arms swirl around for a bit. “You don’t have to talk,” he insisted, “but I’m not leaving you alone.” He gestured to the bruise. “How do I know that you didn’t…do that to yourself?”</p>
<p>            Virgil swallowed and scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>            “How many more do you have?”</p>
<p>            The anxious side froze. “What…what do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “I’m a theater person,” Thomas replied softly. “I know foundation when I see it.”</p>
<p>            The familiar heat of anxiety flooded Virgil’s body. How long had Thomas known? He didn’t want to find out. He shrunk in on himself and flipped the hood of his sweater over his head. “Thomas, leave.” He was done asking.</p>
<p>            Thomas did not move a muscle. “Was it one of the Dark sides?”</p>
<p>            No answer.</p>
<p>            “I knew it.” Thomas stood and straightened his shirt. “I thought they promised to leave you guys alone!” He closed his eyes and sank out of the room with Virgil right behind him.</p>
<p>            When they reappeared in the mind palace, Virgil grabbed Thomas’ arm. “Where are you going?” His two voices filled the room, no doubt alerting the others. “Thomas!”</p>
<p>            Thomas whipped around, concern sparkling in his eyes. “Virgil, tell me what’s going on before I take matters into my own hands.”</p>
<p>            “I…I can’t, Thomas, please understand!” Virgil clasped his hands together as if he was praying to some god of mercy. “I can’t tell you, but know that I am fine! I just g-got in a fight with Deceit when I was visiting!”</p>
<p>            “Why were you visiting?” Thomas insisted.</p>
<p>            Virgil was digging himself into an even deeper hole. “I…”</p>
<p>            Thomas ripped himself out of Virgil’s grip. “That’s it.” He stormed to the door of the mind palace. “If you won’t tell me, I’m sure the Dark sides will.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks to EstelleMaxwello81206 and Alex for inspiring me to right a part two. This story is probably going to be 4-5 chapters depending on how it develops. Thank you to everyone who read it. Bye from ThePoisonPen!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello everyone! I’m sorry I didn’t update sooner, but I hope you all are well. Here’s the third chapter in a story that I didn’t think would get more than one. I hope you enjoy it. Here we go!</strong>
</p>
<p>Virgil nearly tripped over himself when he went to grab Thomas’ arm. “No, Thomas! Please!” He didn’t bother hiding his distorted voice anymore as he scrabbled at Thomas’ arm. “Please, just listen to me!”</p>
<p>            “You won’t tell me the truth anyway,” Thomas snapped back, yanking his arm away. “I will be all right!”</p>
<p>            Virgil reached out again. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!”</p>
<p>            Thomas continued towards the door.</p>
<p>            Not wasting anytime, Virgil lunged forward and grabbed onto Thomas, probably bruising his knees in the process. He hoped his pleading eyes would convince the other as he gazed up at him. “Please listen to me,” he nearly whispered. “Please, please, please.”</p>
<p>            That word slowly became his mantra.</p>
<p>            “Is everything ok?” Patton had risen into the room after he heard the thudding above him. “Virgil?” His eyes grew wide with concern. “Thomas, what is happening?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know,” Thomas admitted, staring down at his anxious side.</p>
<p>            Virgil lowered his gaze, still mumbling his mantra.</p>
<p>            Without skipping a beat, Patton knelt beside Virgil and started rubbing comforting circles on his back. “Breathe, kiddo,” he soothed. “Breathe. In. Out.” He smiled as Virgil’s breathing started to calm down. “That’s it, Virg, that’s it.”</p>
<p>            Virgil finally looked to Patton, hoping he would be able to help. “He wants to go to them,” he choked out. “Patton, he wants to go there. Please don’t let him.”</p>
<p>            It took a few seconds, but when Patton realized it, his eyes snapped up to Thomas. “Is this true?” he asked.</p>
<p>            “Look at him, Patton! He’s covered in bruises!”</p>
<p>            The heart nodded. “I can see that. Virgil, can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>            “I can’t.” Virgil shrunk in on himself even more. “If I do, it’ll get worse. He won’t stop, and he’ll come over to our side and…an-and…” He didn’t want to nor could he finish that sentence.</p>
<p>            Thomas was more confused than ever, but he had calmed down and knelt down too. “Who, Virgil? Please let me help you.”</p>
<p>            Virgil would have if his throat didn’t close up and if he didn’t get horrific visions of countless possible outcomes. His mind was battling with itself. One side said tell them, but the other side listed all the reasons not to. He was frozen, caught between two abysmal options.</p>
<p>            The mind palace was silent for once with the three of them just kneeling there.</p>
<p>            At one point, Virgil nearly collapsed into Patton, and he was thankful for the other side’s support. After a few more minutes, he took a deep breath. “You’ve heard of the dark sides before. You’ve seen them.” His voice was barely a whisper, and he focused his eyes on a stray piece of trail mix near Thomas’ foot. “There’s more, you know?”</p>
<p>            Thomas nodded. “I’ve always known. You guys just wouldn’t tell me.”</p>
<p>            Swallowing, Virgil continued. “Well…one of them is more…unstable than the others.”</p>
<p>            <em>What are you doing?</em></p>
<p>Virgil shook his head.</p>
<p>            <em>You’re such a fucking idiot! You know what will happen if you tell him!</em></p>
<p>Virgil closed his eyes. “But if I don’t it could be so much worse,” he thought.</p>
<p>            <em>Yeah,</em> the inner thoughts replied, <em>the keyword being could. It’s not too late to stop. You haven’t said anything yet. Stop doing this, Virgil. Everyone was blissfully unaware before. Do not ruin that for them! If you do, you were never truly their friend and are only using them to protect your pathetic useless self!</em></p>
<p>“I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU ALL!” Virgil’s distorted voice filled the mind palace, and he was surprised no one else rose up to see what was unfolding. He could feel his chest heave, but really nothing else. The shock of what he had done seemed to leave him in a bubble of numbness. “If I didn’t, he would come after all of you guys.”</p>
<p>            “You keep saying ‘he’. Who is he?” Thomas asked gently.</p>
<p>            Patton resumed rubbing Virgil’s back. “Take your time. When you’re ready, you can tell us his name.”</p>
<p>            “Hello.”</p>
<p>            Virgil’s blood froze as Thomas and Patton looked up to the doorway.</p>
<p>            “My name.” A smile revealed fanged teeth, red eyes glowing like hot coals. “Is Henry.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Thank you so much for reading this! Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it. It really means a lot that you are reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, bye from ThePoisonPen!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for the delay everyone, but I want to thank you all for reading and letting me know what you think! I am so surprised that the story received so much attention, and I am grateful. Without wasting anytime, here we go!</strong>
</p>
<p>People say that you can feel fear whenever its present. They say that it can make you want to throw up and squeeze your eyes shut, begging whatever it is to go away.</p>
<p>            Virgil never believed that. He was anxious, but he had never experienced that level of anxiety…until now. Part of him wanted to shrink into the ground or slither away to his room where it was safe. He wanted to vanish where he sat, but a stronger part of him kept him there. “Henry,” he rasped.</p>
<p>            Thomas looked the new side up and down, confusion painting his face. “And you are?” he prompted.</p>
<p>            “I told you my name,” replied Henry. “Isn’t that enough?”</p>
<p>            Shaking his head, Patton hugged Virgil a little tighter. “I thought you were gone,” he squeaked. “I thought Thomas-”</p>
<p>            “Got rid of me?” Henry snapped. He smiled. “He tried. And look where that’s gotten him.” He gestured languidly down to the cowering Virgil.</p>
<p>            He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but Virgil pulled himself up and ushered Patton behind him. “I didn’t tell anyone, Henry,” he said with a hint of distortion. “Why did you come here?” He had yet to meet Henry’s blazing eyes.</p>
<p>            “Trust me,” Henry laughed, “you were about to let the cat out of the bag, so I simply beat you to the chase.” His eyes, though fiery red, took on a cold tint. “You made me angry, Virgil. After I did so much to uphold my end of the deal, you go and let your end fall to the wayside!”</p>
<p>            Virgil unconsciously pulled Thomas closer to them.</p>
<p>            “Frankly, I’m sick of you not being able to keep your promises, of you being late, and of you pretending that you’re one of them!”</p>
<p>            Thomas had to duck to avoid the flying glass, hearing it shatter on the wall behind him. “Slow down!” he roared back. “What are you? Why don’t we start with that, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>            “Thomas,” Patton warned.</p>
<p>            “Who do you think I am?” Henry snapped back, not skipping a beat. “Know that emotion you shove down and bottle up, knowing full well what happens when you let it out? You deprived me of my nature, Thomas, and I built up until I was starting to seep out into your life.” He ground his teeth as he roared. “I had been given nothing! You throw me away and think that I won’t ferment and putrefy, hope that I won’t escape somehow and wreak havoc on you and your loved ones!” He drew a dagger from his behind his back and flew towards the sides and Thomas.</p>
<p>            A longer blade sliced through the air and glinted in the light, parrying Henry’s dagger with ease.</p>
<p>            “Keep your distance or I’ll keep it for you,” an overly heroic voice warned.</p>
<p>            Licking his sharp canines, Henry took a mocking step forward. “I always love a challenge. I’ll take you up on that offer.”</p>
<p>            Patton shoved Virgil back and tugged on Thomas to get him to back up as well.</p>
<p>            The princely owner of the katana kept his blade up as he moved in front of his friends. “Haven’t seen you in such a long time,” he laughed. “Now, may I ask you to kindly fuck off?”</p>
<p>            Henry sighed with great exaggeration. “Can’t say that I missed you, Sir Roman.” His eyes flicked between the prince and the sword. “Never knew your sword was longer than mine,” he sneered. “I’ll just shave a few inches off now.”</p>
<p>            Virgil was having none of that. “Henry,” he cried out from behind Patton, “you have no right to be here! You broke our deal, so get the fuck out and don’t expect me to visit you ever again!”</p>
<p>            That seemed to hit a nerve, and Henry snarled and took an aggressive step forward until he was spitting distance from Roman’s katana. “Why don’t you tell them how much you screamed when I broke your limbs and cut you with this very dagger? I’m sure they would love to know.”</p>
<p>            You could see the whites of Thomas’ eyes.</p>
<p>            “Hit a nerve, did I?” Henry was lightning fast, swiping Roman’s sword aside and wrapping his fingers around Thomas’ throat and shoving the man up against the wall. His calm red eyes looked his prey up and down as he played with the idea of sinking his dagger deep within Thomas’ stomach. He even dug the sharp point into the other’s abdomen to draw blood. “Not another step or this’ll go deeper,” he hissed as his peripheral vision caught Patton trying to rush him.</p>
<p>            As his skin was pierced almost gently, Thomas cursed himself for letting a small whimper escape. “You’ve never tried to sort things out through talking, have you?” he bit out. He also made a note to buy a new shirt.</p>
<p>            Henry dug the dagger in deeper, eliciting another cry from Thomas.</p>
<p>            Roman kept his sword up but made no move to attack. He looked at Patton and Virgil frantically.</p>
<p>            Virgil could feel his shame bubbling to the surface. He had brought this on himself and his friends. If he just shut up and dealt with Henry, this wouldn’t be happening. “Henry, you leave them all alone, and I’ll come back to the Dark Side and stay. You have my word.”</p>
<p>            Henry did not take his eyes off the small stream of blood that was making its way down Thomas’ stomach. “I’ve seen how much your word’s worth.” He tightened his grip on his captive’s throat. “Frankly, I don’t care for it anymore.”</p>
<p>            Watching the blood fall from Thomas was too much for Patton to bear. He rushed forward with a desperate cry and forced the enemy into a choke hold before throwing his entire weight backwards. He tumbled down with Henry in tow and tried not to cry out as he hit the floor.</p>
<p>            Roman reacted instinctively. He sheathed his sword, too dangerous and unwieldy in close combat, and started trying to pin Henry’s limbs down as Patton tried getting on top.</p>
<p>            Virgil snapped out of his thoughts long enough to wrench Thomas behind him and shield him from the struggle. “Thomas,” he hissed. “Please get out of here, you’re not safe!”</p>
<p>            Thomas did no such thing, turning back to the fight and swearing under his breath. He lurched forward to help, but was grabbed again by his anxious side.</p>
<p>            Henry, presumably done playing around, threw the two off of him with a roar before rolling back to his feet. He stared Patton and Roman down as he reigned his breath in. He licked the blood off his dagger and straightened himself. “Thomas,” he growled, voice scratchier than before, “this is all your fault. All of it. Virgil’s injuries, this whole fight.” He gestured around the mostly destroyed room.</p>
<p>            The blood on Thomas’ stomach had started to dry at this point. Thomas winced as the dried flakes started pinching his skin and wound. “Please, Henry,” he said as calmly as he could. “There are other ways to handle this.” He held up his hands and started making his way back over to his wrathful side and did his best to look non-threatening. “Sit down, and we can talk.”</p>
<p>            “Thomas,” Patton called out, “what are you doing?” He started to step with Thomas, seeing himself as the last line of defense. He tried his best to get in front of the other, but a gentle hand from Thomas pushed him aside.</p>
<p>            Henry’s eyes burned a low sanguine color as he locked them onto Thomas. He clutched the dagger tightly.</p>
<p>            “I hardly know you, Henry,” Thomas continued. “I want to know you. I want to know what’s hurting you, what’s causing this.” His voice was soft yet firm.</p>
<p>            The other sides were frozen with anticipation.</p>
<p>            Roman twitched as he prepared for any sudden attack.</p>
<p>            Virgil silently prayed to gods that he didn’t believe in to protect Thomas.</p>
<p>            Patton begged for everyone to just settle down under his breath.</p>
<p>            Thomas couldn’t handle the suspense anymore. “Is it me?”</p>
<p>            Henry’s eyes seemed to glow brighter.</p>
<p>            “Is it me?” Thomas tried again. “Because if it was me, leave the other sides alone and take it out on me.”</p>
<p>            “You shoved me away,” Henry finally rasped. “You shut me in a dark closet and barricaded the door. You threw me in a dungeon and threw away the key.” He brought the dagger close to his chest. “You didn’t give me a way out. Do you know what that does to a side?” Angry tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He cast glares around the room. “And all of you were just hunky dory. And you.” His eyes fell on Virgil.</p>
<p>            The anxious side lowered his eyes, hating his weakness, and tried to make himself smaller instinctually.</p>
<p>            Henry sniffed. “You knew.” He wiped a tear away. “You knew all this time, and you did nothing!” His roar filled the room. “You knew what Thomas was doing to me and feigned innocence, pretended that everything was fine! Every time Thomas was angry, you pretended that I didn’t exist, but all that anger sunk down to me, and I fed off of every little angry urge, every time Thomas wanted to snap.” By now, his eyes were back to being vivid red.</p>
<p>            Thomas stood his ground bravely, foolishly, and even dragged Roman behind him and back to the other sides. “Let it out,” he said. “Let it out, Henry. It’s okay. I understand now.”</p>
<p>            Shaking his head, Henry clutched his weapon even tighter. “You could never!” he cried. “Don’t pretend to be a saint, Thomas. You’re the one who did this to me, and I will never forgive you!” With that, he rocketed forward, eyes burning, and drove his dagger directly at Thomas’ heart.</p>
<p>            Virgil, with nothing he could feasibly do, cried in terror as he watched Roman react seconds after.</p>
<p>            Patton felt terror clench his own heart as he screamed Thomas’ name.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Whew! I hope you all liked this. I’m very grateful that people decide to stick with me despite my non-existent update schedule. I’m really sorry for that! Please, if you liked it, leave a review and/or a kudo. They do fuel me. Once again, thank you so much! Bye from ThePoisonPen!</strong>
</p>
<p>           </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>